El Ultimo Despertar
by Kaiser Zeon
Summary: ¿Que es lo que ocurre cuando alguien es condenado a las garras de la muerte, sin recordar quien es? ¿que sucede cuando este ser enloquece, y estalla en un mar de rencor y venganza desmedida? ¿Que es lo que sucede cuando este ser sacrifica su "humanidad" por el don de la redencion?. Cross:HSDXD-PESADILLA EN ELM STREET
1. Cap1:Deseo

**Notas del autor: Quisiera aclarar, antes que nada, que ninguna de las historias o personajes puestos en escena son de mi propiedad, cada uno de ellos pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, solo lo que están a punto de leer es mío, y tampoco es la gran cosa que digamos.**

 **Solamente será algo "diferente" a lo que suelen publicar en el fandom de DxD, algo que va por la escala del "terror" y el "suspenso", pero que tampoco es para tanto. Así como un pequeño tributo a una de las sagas de películas de terror más canónicas y resaltantes de la generación pasada, "Pesadilla en Elm Street", y su personaje estrella, que sin él, tantas nuevas versiones y remasterizaciones no servirían para nada, porque, seamos sinceros, solo vamos al cine a ver su película, con tal que el salga en ella.**

 **Al maestro y amo de las pesadillas, "Freddy Krueger"**

* * *

 ** _Cap1:"Deseo"_**

 **(Escuchar: "Rule Of Rose Soundtrack-Track 1") [No escuchar la misma si es de noche)**

La obscuridad me tenía absorta, sumida, en lo más profunda de sus entrañas, herida, a mas no poder, sufriendo, sangrando, muriendo…sin que yo pudiese hacer algo respecto a ello. Los recuerdos que llegan son muy vagos de mí, no logro recordar nada de lo que paso, de lo que hice, o del sobre como desperté, asustada, temerosa, espantada, en aquella oscura habitación de frio metal y oxido remanente.

¿Pero qué es lo que yo hice para merecer tal castigo?, ¿tienen acaso estas heridas, estas quemaduras, este daño, cometido hacia mi persona, alguna razón o motivo por el que fueron ejecutadas?... ¿son acaso producto de mi rebelión contra algo que me pidieron, contra algo que me robaron, o contra algo a lo cual me opuse yo fervientemente, a tal punto, que me dejo en este deplorable estado similar a la muerte?

Todo era un misterio, mientras mi mente intentaba hallar la razón de mi realidad, mientras mi cuerpo desfallecía, inerte, esperando a que la Parca se le apareciese, y con su azada sagaz, reluciente, la pusiese socarronamente sobre mi desnudo cuello, y, burlándose de mi suerte y mi desafortunado destino, le pusiese un final definitivo a mi vida, luego de una intensa agonía, y en plena búsqueda del porqué de los sucesos actuales.

Podía sentir como todos los dolores y las penas del mundo entero se concentraban alrededor mío, y, mediante sus sollozos y sus alaridos, me transmitían y me provocaban una profunda e intensa tristeza, obligándome a romper en un llanto repentino, forzado, sin sentimiento, aunque sumamente necesario…algo en mi desconocida alma estaba sumamente dolida, y, sin saber muy bien el porqué, la acompañe en su largo y empinado camino de la melancolía, mediante mis humedecidas lágrimas, que se resbalaban por mis sucias y llenas de quemaduras mejillas, despellejadas, exponiendo mis músculos y mis carnes, y que me causaban un intenso ardor y fulgor mientras están trataban de recuperarse y regenerarse inútilmente.

No solamente mis mejillas, yo sentía aquella sensación de quemadura en todo mi cuerpo, en todo mi ser, un dolor que ya era también una parte de mí, así como una extensión de mi afligido ser.

Las fuerzas tan ansiadas, impulsoras divinas de la vida y todas sus manifestaciones, se apresuraban velozmente a escapar por los orificios abiertos de mi abdomen, por los de mi boca, y por los de mi nariz, entre mezclados con un extraño sabor metálico carmesí, liquido, pero a la vez reseco, que no solamente se limita a mi paladar, si no que se derivaba a todo mi sentir espiritual.

No podía negármelo nunca jamás…estaba muriendo.

¿Acaso todo esto, todo aquello, tan misterioso, este último despertar, tan repentino, tan abrupto, me ha llamado nuevamente a la vida solo para recordarme mi desdichada situación, y de que mi existencia terrenal como ser viviente y pensante está a punto de llegar a su fin?!...así, sin nada más?, sin alguna respuesta, alguna razón o algún motivo?

¿Por qué…por qué me está ocurriendo todo esto a mí, a mí, y a nadie más que a mí?

¿Por qué…por que la muerte ha tenido la malintencionada intención de acabar con mi vida, de una manera tan peculiar y estrafalaria?

¿Es esto…realmente, mi fin?...

No, ni siquiera tenga idea de quién soy, de mi legado dejado al mundo, de las acciones que hice, de lo que realice, de a quienes conocí, o de siquiera como fui en mi estancia y compartir con ellos y la sociedad. ¿Alguien llegara a extrañarme en mi ausencia a partir de ahora? ¿Acaso alguien se desplomara sobre mi tumba, demacrado, histérico, doliente y desgraciado, y soltara su mísero llanto, en pos de desearme el don del pésame, y reivindicarme en sus memorias todos mis fallos y errores cometidos hacia su persona y hacia los demás?... ¿acaso alguien, me amaría, y me extrañaría, luego de haber dejado este mundo?

¿Acaso mi familia también sufriría, de manera similar a la cual lo estoy haciendo yo ahora?

Las dudas se acumulan, como gotas de agua hacia el mar, la desesperación me aterroriza, me inquieta, y me inyecta en un intento inútil una descarga de adrenalina por mantenerme despierto, porque es muy claramente, que si me rindo ante el cansancio y fatiga finales, mi sentencia se habría de dictar inmediatamente. Busco la seguridad, sumida en mi calvario y desenlace inesperado. Y me rindo, triste y cansadamente, ante la verdad puesta ante mis flagelados ojos.

Es inútil, todo intento será en vano. Estoy cansada, y mi cuerpo ya no responderá más a mis demandas. Mi destino ha sido ya decidido por el santo designio de mi Creador, quien me está llamando en estos momentos, lejano, distante, en lo más alto de los cielos y los jardines repletos de ángeles y querubines. Mi Creador quiere que yo me reúna con él, porque ya me ha llegado la hora, la hora de partir, el Mas Allá me espera en el siguiente rumbo de mi camino, y yo me estoy disponiendo, decididamente, a recorrerlo.

La sagrada melodía llega hacia mis oídos, en una dulce sinfonía, armoniosa, hermosa, bellísima y deslumbrante, mas allá de todos los parámetros terrenales, esto, definitivamente, es algo que no está hecho para los mortales. La escucho atentamente, sin perderme ninguna pieza de su duración, mi cuerpo y mi mente reaccionan positivamente hacia ella, mientras siento como lentamente me voy elevando, levantando, hacia el paraíso de mi Creador.

Y ya, con la melodía que ustedes ya conocen, el resonar de la tierra, la canción del alma, aquella entonación, que me dictamina que debo seguir hacia adelante. Así como el apoyarme sobre mis mugrientas palmas, y seguirla incansablemente, hacia donde esta ella, empezando a moverme del lugar en el cual estaba yo anteriormente.

Me arrastro a tientas, en un esfuerzo inhumano que yo no dirijo, que yo no he elegido seguir, sino más bien en mero reflejo y respuesta por el pedir y el ordenar, sensato de obviedad, de mi Creador supremo, el que me ordena, el que me guía hacia su luz y calor fraterno. Donde esta penuria presente se ira, y la paz, finalmente…me llegara.

La obscuridad de la habitación se vio disuelta inmediatamente, cortada en 2 halos tajantes de luz rojizos provenientes de la habitación frente a mí, cuya puerta delgada, de marco gris y engranajes corroídos y rotos por el pasar del tiempo, se abrió en una ligera brisa, dándome paso siguiente al llamar de la canción del alma, tan cerca, tan cerca, ya la escucho silbar en mis oídos.

 _ **El que espera detrás de la pared.**_

 _ **El que espera para acabar con todo.**_

 _ **Todo lo que sabes, todo lo que eres. Él lo destrozará y lo dejará distante. Él será el que llamará a la bestia para devorar tu alma**_

 _ **Él tomará al mundo entero, y lo volverá incompleto.**_

 _ **Él viene.**_

Mis manos me llevan hasta el centro de la segunda habitación, donde el calor aumento, descomunalmente, instintivamente, la bestialidad de aquella sensación fue totalmente abrumadora para mí. Mas, sin embargo, prontamente me acostumbre a ella, me pareció gratificante, despampanante, como si aquello, que a la mayoría de seres les resulta dañino y peligroso para sus frágiles y patéticos cuerpos, me diera más fuerza de la que tenía, y me resultara vitalicia, a más no poder.

Las ollas de presión de las calderas, humeantes, expulsoras de un vapor infernal mediantes tubos retorcidos oscurizos, sumado a los enormes pilares que sostenían el techo del cuarto de forma sexagonal, me daban una sensación de vacío inminente, de inquietud instantánea, las energías en mi ser se multiplicaron por creces, al ver un espacio tan grande, pero que, a mi parecer, se hacía pequeño, cada vez más pequeño.

La miseria de mi alma se vio disipada, al momento en el cual yo siguiera el camino hacia la canción del alma…viéndose reemplazada por un deseo de poder alcanzarla, sin importarme o vacilarme por lo que necesitase dar por llegar a ella. Mi deseo se transformó en frustración, al tardar tanto mi acercamiento y mi proximidad hacia la canción del alma.

Inesperadamente, me levante sobre mis 2 pies, y seguí caminando hacia adelante, sin poseer ya ahora cansancio, ni fatiga, ni anhelos de ceder.

Necesitaba…necesitaba llegar hasta donde estaba…la canción del alma.

 _ **El que espera detrás de la pared.**_

 _ **Espera por la llamada que lo deje libre.**_

 _ **Él destruirá todo.**_

 _ **Y el enterrará los restos.**_

 _ **El viene.**_

La rabia de mi cansancio empezaba a hartarme, inútil y soberbia, cruel y despiadada, ciega e iracunda, tal y como ha de ser la identidad de mi atacante, quien…quien se hubiera atrevido?... ¡¿QUIÉN SE HUBIERA ATREVIDO A HACERME TODO ESTO?! ¡¿QUIÉN ES EL DESGRACIADO CULPABLE DE MI DOLOR, DE MI SUFRIMIENTO Y MI PADECER ACTUALES?!...¿quién, quien ha sido…el responsable de todo esto que está ocurriendo, en estos precisos momentos?

¿Dónde estaba el arrepentimiento, a la hora de cometer tan nefasto accionar, hacia mi persona?

¿Dónde estaba la facultad del perdón, en el momento en el cual su corazón se nublo, y se opacó, bajo la sombra, el control y la tutela del terror?

¿Dónde estaba la conciencia, que le hubiera hecho retractarse de lo que hubiera hecho?

¿Dónde estaba la compasión…hacia el daño que le provocaba al indefenso ser, vulnerable, moribundo y agonizante, que se hallaba presa entre sus garras filudas pecadoras?

¿Dónde estaba su "humanidad"…a la hora en el cual todo hubiera terminado, y el juicio sobre su cabeza fuese dado, en condena por su inequívoco respetar por la "vida" de los demás?

 _ **A través de este mundo destrozado. A través de mis ojos ennegrecidos.**_

 _ **A través de la Fe retorcida.**_

 _ **A través de la reconstrucción de este mundo. YO cantare la canción que le pondrá fin al calvario universal del mundo pagano terrenal.**_

 _ **Porque es mí deber, y es mi haber…mi destino inevitable, esto es.**_

Quizás, todas estas cosas tan esenciales en un ser con "humanidad", no estaban presentes en el…porque el mismo, seguramente, ya no era alguien "humano" con seguridad.

¿Y si no era alguien con "humanidad", en este mundo tan enloquecido y caótico como es el nuestro, que más hubiera podido ser, que justificara sus acciones pasadas, presentes y futuras?!

Que más hubiera podido ser?...que más?, QUE MAS?!

 _ **Él es el que no tienen ojos**_

 _ **Él es el que no tiene forma**_

 _ **Él será el que mienta.**_

 _ **Él será el que viole**_

 _ **El será el que destruya los sueños de los desamparados**_

 _ **El será el que esparcirá el miedo de las pesadillas, en el reino de Morpheo**_

 _ **El será el que enloquecerá al mundo entero**_

 _ **El viene**_

Bestia…

Bestia…

Eso es lo que debió ser…

Eso es lo que él fue, lo que él hizo, y lo que el ejecuto.

Bestia…

Bestia…

Fue el llamado de la bestia, el que me destrozo mi vida, y el que me la arrebato indiscrimidamente, sin algún motivo, razón, o porque del mismo.

Fue el despertar de la bestia la que me obligo a concluir con mi eterno descanso, placido, frio e indiferente, para poder erguirme una nueva vez más sobre mis carnes, en un deseo mundano suyo, ególatra y despreciable, pero que, a su vez, podrá concederme la capacidad de redimirme.

La bestia quiere volver a cazarme, porque sabe que aún no he muerto todavía.

La bestia quiere volver a atacarme, para volver a medir sus fuerzas conmigo mismo ahora.

La bestia quiere volver a asesinarme, confiada, de que volverá a salir victoriosa, triunfadora, de un nuevo encuentro con mi persona.

La bestia quiere volver a matarme…de eso no hay duda.

Y yo quiero el poder vengarme, por lo que la misma me hizo pasadamente.

Bestia…

Bestia…

Es la bestia la que me llama, es la bestia la que me invoca.

Bestia…

Bestia…

No mi Creador, mi Creador me ha abandonado, si no el llamado de la bestia, la bestia que ruge, la bestia que me exige, mi presencia ante ella.

Y yo, mas decidida y cuerda que nunca, iré prestantemente, a complacerla.

Me vengare, me vengare de ella.

* * *

" _La ira y la sed de violencia del desdichado ser lo envolvieron completamente, en una infinidad de rencor y deseos malignos que el mismo ya no podía controlar por sí mismo, fueron estos los que lo rodearon, los que lo consumieron, y los que lo poseyeron. El herido ser se irguió nuevamente en el mundo de las pesadillas, en busca de su atacante, en busca de su asesino…y en busca de la retribución final de todos los tiempos._

 _El destino lo doto de prendas, dignas y divinas para la labor que le tocaba desempeñar a partir de ahora._

 _Su espalda y su pecho se vieron reforzados, por una pechera de cuero carmesí intenso, similar a la sangre de un cordero tierno, sacrificado sobre una roca en el altiplano de la concepción de Dios, así como de un manto abrigador, acogedor y consolador, de un color negro noche, que le recordaban tiernamente a los días en los cuales pasaba sus noches en vela, tímido, a que la luz del mañana llegase. Jamás lo haría, al menos no para ella._

 _Sus piernas y pies fueron envueltos por unos pantalones cafés, de rodilleras y pantorrilleras plateadas, y unos zapatos gruesos y desafiantes, militantes, dispuestos a soportar cualquier daño, y cualquier distancia recorrida con ellos._

 _Las prendas de un asesino, de un cazador, que se alistaba para matar a la bestia que le había herido, que la había asesinado, que le había ultrajado, hurtado, y destruido._

 _La retribución final se acercaba para el desdichado ser, y él les haría pagar a ellos, a todos ellos, a los responsables de liberar a la bestia, y que no impidieron que la misma la devorara mientras esta aún vivía._

 _Tenía que ser así, porque así el destino lo dictamino. Tenía que ser así, porque sus instintos también se lo suplicaban. Y tenía que ser así, para que la justicia se viese reestablecida finalmente, de una vez por todas, sobre su penosa y profana existencia._

 _Por vez primera, el desdichado y vengativo ser sonrió, ante la respuesta a todas sus interrogantes, así como su oportunidad de poder expiarse, de sus cadenas, así como de sus condenas."_

* * *

 _ **Y será así. Serenata del Fin.**_

 _ **Con el ritmo que todos ustedes conocen.**_

 _ **El latido del corazón de la Tierra.**_

 _ **La canción del Alma.**_

 _ **Mantelo cerca de tu corazón.**_

 _ **Al ritmo de su canción.**_

 _ **Cada quien es su tambor.**_

 _ **Cada quién es su canción.**_

 _ **Cada quien será presa de su terror.**_

 _ **El viene…El viene**_

Con aquel guantelete de 4 cuchillas afiladas, sangrientas, hediondas, capaces de cortar cualquier cosa y cualquier persona. Con aquella arma, yo cobrare la vida de la bestia y sus allegados.

Con aquella cosa que apareció por obra y gracia divina, tal vez incluso maldita, en la palma izquierda de mi mano, pero que me concederá lo que yo más anhelo y deseo, al menos, en estos instantes tan precisos, tan vacíos, pero, a la vez, tan determinantes para mí.

Porque los hare pagar a todo y a todos por ello.

Atormentándolos, y cegándoles la mísera vida, en aquel oscuro y desconocido lugar, del cual ellos jamás podrían escapar.

El lugar donde se manifiestan sus más intensas pesadillas, su miedos encarnados, canalizados, en su subconsciente silente, listos para que yo los desgarre sin piedad, y mueran lentamente, en represalia por su ingratitud y su indolencia sobre mi cadáver, mi cadáver…mi putrefacto, demacrado, y mi muerto cadáver.

El lugar al que ustedes acuden cada noche, cada día, cada vez que cierran sus ojos, en búsqueda de un momento de descanso y relajación momentánea.

El lugar del cual no pueden evitar, porque es innatural en ustedes, pero que llevan y cargan con él, durante cada instante de su vida, hasta que les llega el momento de decir "Buenas Noches".

Ese, aquel, tan hermoso y tortuoso lugar, son eso…

 **¡EL VIENE!**

Sus sueños…

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**

* * *

 **Y, allí esta, el día de hoy les vengo con este nuevo proyecto en mente, no soy un miembro reciente aquí en FF, ya llevo unos 2 años aproximadamente, pero recién estoy empezando a escribir historias que no dan tanto asco y pena (tanto ajena, como personal), y que de verdad valen la pena por ser leídas (al menos lo considero así yo, no lo sé, ustedes que piensas sobre lo de allá arriba?).**

 **La trama de esta historia será diferente a las conocidas películas de terror norteamericanas (donde el malo atormenta a chiquillos de secundaria, y estos tienen sexo como conejos sin condón y esa mierda:p), no solo porque no me gusta, sino porque ya está más usada y gastada que la foto de Megan Fox con la cual más de uno tiene escondida en su cuarto a la hora de "maltratar a la nutria" XD. Aquí nos embarcaremos en un viaje de nuestro querido "Ser X" por obtener respuestas a su condición y a lo que pasa a su alrededor, así como el deseo de venganza por el daño hecho hacia él.**

 **Adelanto que este viaje se manifestara a modo de pesadillas de las victimas del "Ser X", en las cuales el explorara sus más profundos temores (técnicamente lo que Freddy hace en todas sus películas, ósea, lo más interesante), y, al final, descubrirá una gran verdad, que sacudirá sus cimientos, así como a ustedes, público lector. Su identidad (la cual no fue revelada) es la de uno de los personajes principales de DxD, uno muy querido, y conocido por cualquiera que ella visto incluso el primer capítulo de la serie.**

 **El apoyo que ustedes mi brindan es muy valioso, puesto que eso me anima y me incentiva a continuar, y continuar con mis proyectos y sacar otros nuevos, quizás ustedes no lo sepan, pero con un solo favorite, follow o review, significa mucho para un autor novato como lo soy yo.**

 **Y, bueno, eso, ojala que hayan disfrutado leer mi historia, y si no les gusto, pues bien, simplemente no lo lean y no se quejen (acá no queremos Haters e.e).**

 **Zalgo viajero fuera.**

 **Sayonara.**


	2. Cap2:Necesidad

**Notas del autor: Quisiera aclarar, antes que nada, que ninguna de las historias o personajes puestos en escena son de mi propiedad, cada uno de ellos pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, solo lo que están a punto de leer es mío, y tampoco es la gran cosa que digamos.**

 **Solamente es un breve y pequeño tributo a uno de los iconos del horror más famosos de la historia, y ojala el presente proyecto le dé al menos los talones a tan grandioso legado dejado por él y sus innumerables apariciones.**

 **Al maestro y amo de las pesadillas, "Freddy Krueger".**

* * *

 _ **Cap2: "Necesidad"**_

 **(Escuchar: "Room of Angel-Silent Hill 4")**

El silencio del ambiente reinaba, de manera absoluta y primordial. Las hierbas y los helechos de la tundra se revolvían, ansiosos, danzantes y temerosos, ante el silbar de la ventisca nocturna, quien, en aquel cielo despejado de nueva luna, sin algún ente protector, que nos dotara de alguna luz entre tanta oscuridad e incapacidad, era el escenario perfecto, para que se desatase el terror.

Con un ambiente abierto, con la carencia de algún ser vivo interviniente o expectativo, que se espantaría, haciéndose revoltijos, en su inocente y confundida mente, ante el divino espectáculo puesto ante sus histéricos ojos, ante su tambaleante cordura, y ante su claro y final descenso, hacia la más infinita locura.

Locura producida al verme a mí, al percatarse de mi presencia, y al saber, de que yo, apareciéndome ante su inminencia, solo vendría para una sola cosa…para arrebatarle su vida.

Algo similar a lo que estoy a punto de hacer, como a aquella bella joven que se haya huyendo despavoridamente de mí, entre los helechos marchitos por el instigante sol, quien, en un tormento tan maquiavélico como las llamas carmesí, les ha arrebatado su vitalidad de la forma más vil, dejándolos a ellos resecos y ya sin ningún fin.

Con mis manos, tambaleantes ante el cumplimiento de su labor, ansiosas, por poder tocar y trabajar con la carne de mi victima nuevamente, con mis pies, listos de una vez para empezar a correr, y con mi corazón, palpitante, ante aquella gran emoción y calor, es así como me preparo antes de entrar en la siguiente parte de mí. Se acerca uno de mis frenesís.

El sabor embriagador de la sangre, y con la alucinación de lo que ya no se tiene, impuesta ante mi como una sentencia maldita, y que me incita a hacer lo que yo hago…porque sé que es lo correcto. Sé que es lo correcto, porque sé que esa es la verdad.

Aquella joven, quien se aleja cada vez más, hasta perderse entre la espesura y longevidad de los bosques, es alguien a la cual ustedes han de evitar, porque el pecado la baña a ella, desde sus pies hasta su cabeza, a pesar de aquellas facciones tan inocentes, y esa mirada tan agradable y tranquila, y su aparente actitud amena, son solo una fachada más suya frente a la sociedad.

Porque solo yo puedo oler y percibir su esencia verdadera, aquella que esconde de los demás, y la oculta, entre las cavidades y espesor de su mentiroso ser, hipocresía, eso es lo que es…

Porque puedo ver entre sus pensamientos, sus deseos, sus anhelos, y lo más profundo de sus miedos. Porque puedo percibir, entre las faldas y camisones que cubren su tersa y delicada piel, las mil y un esencia de un hombre, de diferentes hombres, a mas no poder, quienes, en su instinto más salvaje y primitivo, se han entregado y rendido ante las piernas de ella, ante el sagrado y delicioso néctar, proveniente de los tesoros de Eva.

Aquella mujer ha pecado, y no quiere aceptar el castigo de tal ofensa cometido contra el pudor y la moralidad, es lo que repito, indudablemente, sé que eso es la verdad…

Tratando de justificarme, lo que estoy a punto de cometer. Aquella mujer ha cometido pecado, eso es, igualmente como lo estoy a punto de hacer yo también.

Porque he de dirimir cuentas con la bestia nuevamente. Porque he de vengarme de ella, por el crimen que la misma cometió contra mi persona.

Es así como yo, me inclino, y me entrego completamente, a mi subconsciente pecador, que borrara lo incorrecto que veo, y lo reemplazara por la vacía y llana nada, puesto que la maldad se consume así misma, y es esta la que se encarga de exterminarse solamente.

Y, este es el momento, en el cual, yo liberare mi maldad infinita…

* * *

" _Los alaridos de una mujer eran audibles a cientos de kilómetros, mientras esta corría con demasiada prisa, sollozando, tratando de consolarse a sí misma, mientras su mente cada vez más se comenzaba a adaptar a una idea muy macabra que le rondaba en sus recuerdos._

 _Todo había comenzado como cualquier otra noche, con el final de un día agotador y rutinario como lo eran el de todos los días, con un "dulces sueños" por parte de su madre, con un "descansa bien" por parte de su padre, y con el consuelo de disfrutar de los beneficios del sueño, relajándose entre la cómoda cama de algodón acogedor, y la suavísimas almohadas blanquecinas de tela fina, pensando en lo que había hecho a lo largo de aquella larga jornada, mientras imaginaba como seria la del día de mañana._

 _Hasta que, por un breve instante, en aquella reflexión sobre lo que acontecería a continuación, un mal presentimiento le escalo por la espina, y opaco toda su atención, su pensamiento, y su dedicación…algo que no había sentido nunca antes, pero que, a la vez, se sentía de una enorme manera familiar. Era como si esa extraña sensación la conociera, y ella también a ella. Era como si hubiera estado presente en cada momento de su vida, desde que despertaba hasta que se dormía, aunque jamás la hubiese visto realmente._

 _Era como un llamado que la incitaba, que la invitaba, a acercarse hacia su providencia, y dejarse llevar por lo que esta conllevase, así como sus consecuencias._

 _¿Qué era lo que quería aquel extraño llamado?, no lo sabía._

 _¿Qué era lo que tramaba aquella peculiar invitación?, no se lo imaginaba._

 _¿Estaría ella dispuesta a seguirle el juego a su raro instinto de curiosidad?...se vacilaba duramente con ello…hasta que, luego de quedarse meditabunda por un momento, aceptaba dudosa, lo que el incierto futuro le depararía._

 _Y, luego de esperar pacientemente a que la sensación respondiera a su petición de ir con ella, esta se rindió dormida, ante el cansancio y la fatiga._

 _Ahora lo comprendía con suma claridad, ¡que tonta había sido!, ¡que ingenua para caer en tan obvia trampa hacia su persona!, ella misma había aceptado a que le llevasen a aquel raro y espantoso lugar, en un desconocido lugar del reino de los Sueños, para permanecer en compañía de aquel iracundo y aterrador monstruo de la naturaleza…_

 _Así como ponerse, complaciente, entre las sucias y manchadas de sangre manos del verdugo._

 _Aquel que, en un disparato y enloquecido cegamiento de su cordura, la estaba persiguiendo, hasta que el momento de la verdad llegase._

 _El momento en que su vida terrenal finalmente desaparezca._

 _Con un pesado empujón hacia su espalda, ella cayó sobre el duro suelo de tierra, manchándose sus prendas, y percudiéndose en aquella inmundicia. Alguien estaba sobre ella, haciéndole fuerzas con sus apresuradas manos, específicamente, su mano derecha. Ella intento voltearse, y oponer al menos un vano intento de resistencia contra la entidad que la atacaba sin algún motivo o razón…_

 _Solo para sentir como un par de garras le rasguñaban su vientre, paralizándola por completo, y haciéndola aullar de dolor completamente…_

 _La bestia procedió a agarrarla de su desprotegido cuello, presionando con fuerza su laringe, y jugando a plenitud con su mirada turbia, dubitativa y estupefacta, que se encontraba en una conexión directa con la desquiciada de la suya. Sacando su putrefacta lengua, de un azabache palidezco, rozando sobre sus despellejados labios con verrugas y pus salientes, es así, como en un hábil trato y sometimiento sobre su víctima, la bestia acerca con prestancia su rostro con el de su víctima._

 _Y acercársele más, y más, fortaleciendo ese siniestro y oscuro lazo que tenía con él, hasta que este se vio en su máximo clímax, cuando, en un arrebato de inmoralidad y deseo, aquella tan horripilante bestia…le robaba, con jactancia y petulancia, un profundo y desagradable beso._

 _Envolviéndola en ese profundo y desconocido manto que colgaba de su espalda, con sus piernas, posicionadas sobre las suyas, con sus caderas, en una similitud y coordenancia, disminuyendo la distancia con sus homónimas, y con una de sus manos, tocando y estrujando sus ahora desnudos senos. Es como aquel ente captor, cometedor, y embriagador, empezaba con lo que sería, otra víctima más, en su larga lista de almas puestas en el juicio de Satán._

 _Posando sus garras, de guantelete curtido, sobre su vientre herido, y con afán desmedido, era como el asesino de sueños iniciaría con lo que sería su última caería._

 _Para separar sus labios, en un vacío de ambrosia y reconfortantica, y comentar alegremente._

 ** _-Haz pecado, mi querida niña…y los pecados, se pagan-_**

 _El sonido de la carne siendo atravesada bruscamente fue similar a un gorgoreo, casi como un engullimiento, deslizándose fácilmente entre estas, perforándole el estómago, escurriéndose entre sus intestinos, y empezar a sacárselos hacia afuera, mientras su asesino, gustosamente, se los devoraba._

 _Y se los tragaba, antes de volver a empezar con el mismo proceso, y de nuevo, ante su impotencia y sufrimiento…que agonía era la que pasaba, sin que nada la pudiese detener, que dolor era el que se cernía sobre su cuerpo, negándose a dejarlo de poseer._

 _Y que raras patadas y emociones, siendo emitidas, desde la cavidad más baja y ahora vulneradas de sus entrañas desparramadas._

 _-No…no, puede ser verdad… ¿Qué?... ¿qué es todo esto?...¡NO QUIERO SEGUIR CON ESTA PESADILLLA! ¡QUIERO DESPERTAR!-grito ella, entre lágrimas y gimoteos, con lo último que le quedaban de sus fuerzas, negándose lo que le ocurría, así como lo que presentía que le iba a pasar._

 _El asesino siguió con su labor, sin prestar la más ligera atención. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y no se detendría ahora, no ahora que la razón de su frenesí estaba a punto de ser consumada. Sonreía alegremente._

 _-Detente…¡DETENTE! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡DETENTE!-_

 _Con el cortar de sus garras, incesantes y tiranas, y con la maldad, irradiando en lo más alto del esplendor de la cúspide de la desgracia ajena, es como el perpetrador finalmente llego a su verdadera presa primera…_

 _Aquel no nato feto, estático, muerto, que se hallaba en poder de las manos de la enloquecida encarnación de sus pesadillas._

 _Y fue, con tal aquella perturbadora visión, que su tortura, largamente amplificada, empezaba a alejarse, como un ave en la distancia desde el mar._

 _Con el pesar de sus ojos, con la carencia y usurpación de la vitalidad, por la serenidad y tranquilidad del lecho fúnebre, es así como su maltrecho cuerpo, descuartizado y demacrado, procedía a convertirse, cada vez más rápido, en otro tantos de aquellos tiesos cadáveres._

 _Sin duda, ella moriría allí._

 _Todo había acabado…todo se había sido consumado._

 _-Dulces sueños, mi querida niña…ahora descansa eternamente, mientras te regocijas y te complaces, jugando entre las flores del Jardín del Edén-_

 _Y, antes de fallecer, encomendó su desdichada alma, violentada, hurtada, al juicio y veredicto del Santísimo Padre Celestial…"_

* * *

Que no se me juzgue, si no se quiere que el mismo pesar de la sentencia recaiga también sobre ustedes, el juicio y punto de vista de todos ustedes variaran de diferentes maneras, tomando distintos caminos, hasta enmarcarse, luego de un largo viaje de transición, en lo que será su opinión personal del mundo que los rodea, sobre sus ideales y sus ideas, cada uno de ustedes será distinto de todos los demás de alguna u otra manera, serán similares, mas, jamás, iguales…

Pero si hay algo en lo cual ustedes y yo coincidimos, y coincidiremos a plenitud, a pesar de nuestros roces y contradicciones, nuestras personalidades y opiniones, nuestras identidades y máscaras falsificadoras, que la sociedad les ha obligado a crearse de manera arrogante e hiriente, limitándoles sus verdaderas esencias, dotadas hacia ustedes por la misma naturaleza, y que se han visto en el molesta y mentirosa labor de esconderlas bajo el inocente disfraz de amabilidad, cordialidad, y la amistad…

La perversidad existe en todos y cada uno de ustedes. Ese impulso maligno, primordial, imborrable y permanente, que siempre está allí, presente, entre las cárceles de sus oscuras y retorcidas mentes, que les da aquellos malos y pecaminosos pensamientos, ilusiones, ¡iluminaciones!, ¡DE LO VERDADERAMENTE QUE USTEDES DESEAN Y ANHELAN OBTENER Y POSEER! ¡QUE NO SE ENGAÑEN, PORQUE ESA ES LA UNICA VERDAD! ¡NO SE NIEGUEN NUNCA MAS! ¡ESTE ES EL CANTO QUE LES DARA LA LIBERTAD!...porque es algo obvio…en realidad.

La vida de otro ser vivo, atada en cadena a orden y demanda, prisionera, cautiva, puesta y subyugada ante su propiedad y designio, es lo que todos ustedes pensaron o anhelaron alguna vez, el control de las masas, según su voluntad o decisión, es el camino hacia el poder el que les da fuerza, que les da ira, el que les da soberbia.

Y el que los encamina hacia el camino de la destrucción, sin importarles ya nada, y, carentes ya de todo sentimiento o conciencia espiritual, pasan a convertirse en marionetas de sus instintos y necesidades, bestias salvajes, mediocres formas de vida, que creen que tienen la decisión en sus manos, cuando en verdad la voluntad de la elección se les fue arrebatada, hacía ya muchísimo tiempo.

La diferencia entre ustedes, y de mí, no es mucha…ambos pasamos por las mismas cosas, todos nacimos del acto impuro de nuestros padres, todos nos amamantamos de la leche de nuestras madres, todos crecimos en un mundo caótico y represivo, a veces hasta obsesivo, que nos oprimía mediante cadenas las libertades y dignidades que como humanos y seres racionales se nos daba por sentado como derecho indispensable.

Muchos tienen hambre. Centenares tienen sed. Millones de almas apagan su llama vitalicia cada día, agotados, agobiados, de tanto dolor y e indiferencia del prójimo, y se entregan complacientes ante las garras de la Muerte… ¿Cómo puede ser eso cierto? ¡¿Cómo es que pasan todas estas cosas, si la voluntad de todos es la de ayudar al otro?!...

¡PORQUE ESO ES UNA GRAN MENTIRA!

¡Nunca nadie les dará la mano si no es porque sacaran beneficio propio de ello! ¡La ambición y avaricia de los hombres solo se basa en su egocentrismo hacia ellos mismos, y hacia nadie más! ¡Solamente ellos importan! NUNCA LOS DEMAS! ¡PORQUE TODOS USTEDES HAN CAIDO EN LA MISMA IDEOLOGIA! ¡LA DE LA OFENSA Y LA HEREJIA! ¡LA DE LA MENTIRA Y LA MORBISIDAD! ¡LA DEL AGRAVIO Y EL PERDON INJUSTIFICADO!

Todos ustedes, son iguales a mi…solamente que yo admito lo que hago, y lo expreso de manera libre y concreta, sin censuras o alguna ficticia fantasía. Yo no me escondo detrás de las máscaras mentirosas, que los ahogan y que los frustran, que los hacen infelices, y que, finalmente, los melancolizan hacia una época mejor, donde nada importaba, donde lo que se dijera no afectaba, y donde su decisión era lo que primaba.

Todos tienen la elección de esconderse, o ser reales desde un comienzo.

Si lo que tu cuerpo te pide es lo que deseas, entonces, ¿Por qué haz de reprimirlo?

El encubrimiento de las necesidades, primer paso hacia la desembocadura de la malicia es, que no se contengan, que de alguna u otra manera aquel mar de desmanes y barbarie saldrá a la luz, porque esta predeterminado en su esencia, aquello es parte de ustedes, no lo eviten, no lo ignoren…no finjan que no lo escuchan.

Porque, de esa manera, ustedes pasaran a convertirse en bestias.

Al igual, que esa bestia que me provoco y me transformo en lo que soy ahora.

Yo no soy un asesino de inocentes, que se deleita con el correr de la sangre pura de la consagrada ofrenda hacia Dios y el paraíso de ángeles.

Yo soy un cazador de bestias, que acaba con la existencia de aquellas personas que han caído en la falla y la ofensa, y que, negándose a aceptarse a sí mismos y a su profana equivalencia, simulan temor y horror, entre llantos y lágrimas de pavor, cuando he de acercármeles a estas, y les diga, con rubor de autosatisfacción y de placer, en mi rostro y mi mirada:

Que su tiempo se les ha acabado, y ya es hora de que paguen por todos los males cometidos.

* * *

" _El agreste cielo se mantenía en silencio, sin nubes o algún atisbo de que emergiera el tan deslumbrante y grato sol, solamente se mantenía estático, atemporal, sin cambios o signos de que el día transcurriera con normalidad. Todo se había detenido completamente, y ya sin tener ganas de continuar… ¿para que ya?, si todo era una falsedad…_

 _Lo que se siente y lo que se tiene, jamás perdurara._

 _El destino es cruel con las cosas que apreciamos, con quienes reímos, y con quienes amamos._

 _Más vale haber amado y perdido, que nunca haber amado. Pero como recomponerse, luego de haberte separado de aquel ser al cual ha llamado la mitad de tu alma?_

 _Que es lo que te sucede, cuando te niegas a aceptar la realidad, y le empiezas a echarle la culpa a todo y a todos, de la desdichada desgracia, de la cual el Hado te ha decidido probar? "Por qué te obsesionas tan con ella?, encontraras a alguien mejor"…pues es justamente por ello, por lo cual sufro con desdén, y me aferro, con resignación y desprecio, a la cual es el último pilar que me mantiene cuerdo, y evita que me desmorone por completo, hasta caer en las profundidades más oscuras del averno._

 _Porque yo sé que jamás existirá alguien igual como ella. Porque se que ella era la encarnación misma de la perfección, de mis deseos, de mis anhelos, y que correspondía a mis más sinceros sentimientos. Porque tales dones y galardones nunca podrán ser comparados con la de las otras, así como no se puede comparar la más fina delicia, con la sagrada ambrosia de las divinidades que nos gobiernan de forma absolutista y represiva._

 _Y porque, en los jamás de los jamases, podre volver a ver, en los ojos de cualquier otra, esa fuerza especial que me atraía, que me aprisionaba, y que me consumía, como aquellas tan distantes pupilas, inmaculada mía, de tonalidad plata resplandeciente._

 _Amada mía, que ya partiste, alejándote de mi lado. Tú me has abandonado, aquí, en el umbral de aquel tan anciano árbol, cambiando la felicidad que compartías conmigo, para pasar a caminar entre los ángeles y serafines. Tu cuerpo terrenal haz dejado ya, tu devota alma hacia el paraíso ha ascendido ya. Tu tiempo en compañía del prójimo ha terminado…_

 _Y yo, dolido, me siento arrepentido de que murieses entre mis brazos._

 _Aquellos hermosos ojos, son algo que quedaran enmarcados en mi alma._

 _Así como la palidez de tus carnes, así como la prefectura de aquellas curvas. Y sobre el cómo, entre aquellas sabanas de tela blanquecina, cuando el ocaso del día pasaba a la penumbra de la noche, te me atraías hacia ti. Entrando en el clímax del amar y del deseo, triunfo placentero, te hacia mía ante mí. Posando tus deliciosos labios, sobre me expuesta y erecta hombría, subiendo y bajando, en una excitada y continuada orgía. Con el tocar de tus suaves senos, al compás y ritmo de una delicada y pausada melodía, nuestras esencias se encontraban, en sincronía y armonía._

 _Terminando finalmente cuando el amanecer se escurría entre las cortinas, y cuando lo concluido estaba hecho. Ambos nos entregábamos tiernamente en los brazos de Morfeo, para volver a dormir juntos, en compañía del otro, hasta que el impulso de la lujuria y de la avaricia nos despertarse de nuevo, y con ello, volviese a nosotros aquel incandescente deseo._

 _El esplendor del pasado me sorprendió una mañana de otoño, algo quejumbroso, me levante tempranamente para atender las cosas que normalmente hacíamos, desayunar, ir a trabajar, salir a pasear por las tardes, para luego volver a acurrucarnos en el calor de la madrugada, satisfechos, de aquella larga Ilíada. Todo parecía ir con suma tranquilidad aquel fatídico día._

 _Hasta que me desperté, y vi, ante mis histéricos y demacrados ojos, como tu alguna vez hermoso cuerpo lucia ahora, mancillado, vulnerado y profanado, allí, colgante, danzante, con la cuerda de un color marrón parduzco que iniciaba atada en lo más alto del techo, y que cuya extremo se cernía, fuertemente, en tu frágil y delicado cuello._

 _Moriste y me dejaste, abandonado entre las masas de la gente, quienes nunca llegaran a comprenderme, y que, en su afán de seguir con sus destinos, me ignoraran completamente, hasta derivarme en el olvido de sus memorias. Tal y como lo hicieron aquellas personas que se hicieron llamar nuestros amigos, y quienes, en el momento de tu trágica defunción, no se molestaron en rendirte los debidos remordimientos hacia la despedida de la más dulce y santa de las bellezas terrenales._

 _Solo me has dejado…amada María, tu calvario ya no se extenderá más. Tu sufrir por fin se terminara, mientras que el mío, apenas, comenzara._

 _Todos los días me derrumbo ante el recuerdo de tu dulcísima fragancia, impregnada en la almohada del lecho que compartíamos tú y yo. Tus prendas siguen donde se quedaron por última vez que las usaste, intactas, consagradas ante mi vista y devoción. Me he dedicado a rendirte el pésame los últimos meses, aun sin poder dejar ir lo que alguna vez fue de mí, extendiendo así mi mártir._

 _El color y el disfrute de las demás cosas, parecen haber perdido la gracia que las caracterizaba en primer lugar._

 _El goce y el placer de los vicios mundanos, que en las que varios caen con mayor numeración, ya no me parecen tan atractivos, como lo fueron en el antaño de mi ocaso existencial._

 _Y es que la duda recae en mi juicio, y me comienzo a preguntar el motivo de tu tan imprudente decisión… ¿Por qué decidiste, así repentinamente, acabar con tu alegre vida? ¿Qué fue lo que te incentivo, a tomar tan nefasta solución al mal que te reprimía y te extenuaba?... ¿por qué te esmeraste en extremar tu esfuerzo, en arruinar mi serena y pacifica existencia?_

 _Ambos éramos felices, tu siendo de mí, y yo siendo de ti. Compartiendo la escaza felicidad de este mundo entre nosotros, mientras reíamos al compás de la agradable brisa, y tú me encantabas con tu rubor y tu seducción. A cada momento, me volvía a enamorar de la pasión y de la euforia de la vez primera en la cual tu bellísima figura se cruzaba por mi distraído andar._

 _Siempre te enaltecía y te trataba como la bendición que me traería finalmente la alegría, como la responsable de que mis angustias se disiparan, y como la responsable, de que mis depresiones y subversiones, se terminaran. Tú eras la luz de la esperanza, el sinónimo del cambio y de la utopía. Toda mi fe la puse en ti…_

 _Y, sin embargo, me fallaste, como las otras tantas mil…_

…

…

…

 _Como las otras tantas que te antecedieron a tu llegada, y que, al igual que tú, decidieron irse, en la lejanía del mas allá, donde yo ya no las pudiera apreciar ni tocar, por el miedo que sentían solo pensar en estar en presencia de mi…_

…

…

…

 _Porque yo era el que las hacia sufrir._

…

…

…

 _De que otra manera se puede tratar, a las distintas entidades y facetas múltiples de la arrogancia y del mal en la tierra?, las opresoras que nos limitan nuestra libertad, y que nos atan a una vida burda y sin sentido, carente de lógica y emoción, por la falacia de unirse por el bien común de la familia y de la sociedad?...todas ellas querían eso, porque todas ellas eran mujeres._

 _Tener al niño, fruto de su amor entre su pecho, lactantes de su ternura y de su aprecio, mientras veían al "prospero futuro del porvenir"._

 _La sociedad nunca me dio nada. Nunca me tendió la mano, cuando en mi niñez pase penurias en la soledad de las calles con tal de sobrevivir, bajo la vergüenza de esas lejanas encarnaciones del polvo y de la arcilla, que se hacían nombrar mis homónimos y colegas. Nunca jamás nadie lloro, cuando se me vio abandonado por mis padres cuando recién acababa de nacer, en aquel mugriento orfanato, de mal vivir y existir._

 _Cuando perdí a mi hermana, asesinada por uno de los tantos maniacos que emergen de las oscuridades de Erebo, y que siempre suelen salir impunes, ante el juicio y el dictamen del corrupto ser humano._

 _Ni tampoco cuando…en aquel solitario y llano ambiente, de 4 paredes, cuyas descoloradas pinturas se descascaraban por el pasar del tiempo y de la vagancia, con cientos de botellas, restregadas por todas partes, un hombre de aparente buen corazón, con engaños, me llevo…._

 _Y mi inocencia, por vez primera, me arrebato._

…

…

…

 _La violencia, siempre fue una parte de mí, ayudándome a desahogar mis penas, y endureciéndome y fortaleciéndome en mi camino hacia adelante, nunca he tenido un rumbo fijo en verdad, y no creo que llegue a tener alguno más allá del aceptar mi suerte, así como las consecuencias que conllevaran estas._

 _Vuelvo a dormir en el lecho que compartimos tú y yo, querida María, mientras medito y me quiebro, ante los desmanes que he provocado, en mis arrebatos de personalidad e iracundicidad._

 _¿Qué es lo que he hecho?...he sido el culpable de la muerte de varias de las más prometedoras madres que el mundo pudiera dar. El potencial humano perdido, jamás se reemplazara._

 _Y el dolor y la pena provocados entre sus amantes y apreciadores, es el alarido que me condenara a lo más profundo y retorcido del Averno._

 _La culpa me embriaga, como si ya no tuviera fin. No he asesinado a nadie…más fui el hostigador, que las llevo a todas ellas al borde de la locura y la depresión. Mi amor hacia ellas era así, porque así era el "amor" que yo recibí a lo largo de mi vida…._

 ** _-Pero que es el "amor", en primer lugar?-_**

 _Una voz se hace presente en mi cabeza, obligándome a levantarme repentinamente de mi cama, y mirar asustadamente hacia todos los rincones de la habitación. La penumbra de la noche me impide ver con claridad mis alrededores, y ello solo contribuye a que mi corazón no deje de palpitar de adrenalina e inquietud._

 _¿Qué es esa voz…me parecía, tan familiar?_

 ** _-Nunca te has puesto a pensar, que es el "amor" en primer lugar?...-_**

 _La voz vuelve a sonar más fuerte, esta vez, se me hace más presente en mi oír…no parece estar viniendo de mi cabeza…la oigo claramente. Parece venir de afuera._

 _¿Quién seria, a estas altas horas de la noche, y con aquellas preguntas tan enigmáticas en su haber?_

 _En verdad es esto real…o solo es un producto de mi subconsciente, en pos de aliviar el peso de mis acciones y mi arrepentimiento?_

 _-Quién eres?-pregunto al aire, como si alguien pudiera responderme._

 ** _-No importa quién soy…no ha contestado a mi pregunta… ¿Qué es el "amor"?-_**

 _Me paralizo ante la pronunciación de aquellas palabras, se escuchan tan reales, tan lucidas, tan presentes en mi lógica y racionalidad. En verdad son reales estas palabras…o solo son una mera alucinación?_

 _-Que que es el amor, dices?-respondo ante la interrogante del extraño ente, incapaz de poder resistirme a su cuestionamiento, e interesado de si seguirá respondiéndome si sigo hablando con el-El amor es el sentimiento más grande del mundo, aquel que nos une en la compañía de un ser desconocido, por el que sentimos afecto, y por el que apreciamos-_

 ** _-Y si tanto aprecias al que amas…entonces, porque a su vez, los odias?-_**

 _-Odiar al que amo?, que falacias dices, es no es posible, si odiara a quienes amara, entonces no los amaría verdaderamente…eso ya no sería un sentimiento puro…-_

 _ **-Que seria, entonces?** -me interrumpe tajantemente. _

_Mi garganta se reseca, mientras pienso en que responder, hasta que, finalmente, lo hago-Seria un sentimiento "contaminado", corrompido, falso, una emoción humana que se vio eclipsada por el deseo de su portador hacia algo que creía mejor, aunque esto no fue cierto-_

 ** _-Muchas personas tienen sentimientos "contaminados", verdad?...es por eso que muchas personas se juran amor eterno en el altar, para luego escurrirse entre las sabanas y las piernas de otra mujer, no lo crees?-_**

 _-Si eso es lo que pasa, entonces…-_

 ** _-Entonces jamás fue un "amor verdadero", ibas a contestar?...¿entonces que es aquello que les atrae a tantas personas, hacia alguien a la que ya odian con toda su alma?-_**

 _-Eso no es…eso no es algo de lo cual yo tenga respuesta-_

 ** _-No me mientas…tú mismo eres ejemplo de ello. Sabes lo que has hecho, así como tú también sabes la verdad-_**

 _-Q-Que verdad?-_

 ** _-La verdad de la cual haz estado huyendo todo este tiempo, fingiendo que no estuviera allí, e ignorándola durante todo el transcurso de tu vida, amor mío…tu jamás naciste para amar…tu jamás naciste para conocer lo que es el "amor" y la "compasión"…tu esencia es el odiar, como muchos tantos prójimos tuyos…ignoras el llamado, mas atiendes cautelosamente a lo que este demanda…violentaste a tus mujeres, las maltrataste, las ultrajaste, y las violaste…como hacia tantos años, te lo hicieron a ti-_**

 _El ambiente empieza a temblar ligeramente, mientras este empieza a desmoronarse completamente._

 ** _-El amor que profesas no es algo puro, es solo el remanente de lo que alguna vez concebiste como un sentimiento humano…no es verdadero, es ilegitimo, mentiroso…y violento-_**

 _Las maderas del suelo se alzan levemente, mientras crujen ante el movimiento de las tablas que son empujadas por una serie de manos oscurezcas, filosas, huesudas y escalofriantes, que emergen desde lo más recóndito de la dominación de Nix, y que empezaban a alzarse, iracundas, a acudir al llamado de su servidor._

 _El cazador, que acababa de hallar a su presa._

 ** _-Tus deseos son el matar y el poseer, la alegría ni los buenos sentimientos son parte de ti…tu "amor" está enfermo, enfermo de saciar todas sus necesidades y fantasías…así como lo hiciste con todas aquellas con las que dijiste apreciar…las maldijiste, y las desechaste como si no fueran ya nada…eso duele…duele mucho, James-_**

 _Las cortinas son agitadas por el repentino abrir de las ventanas, mientras una ráfaga de iracundo aire se abre paso entre la espesura de mi habitación, una ventisca helada, que enfría mis carnes, mis huesos…y mi corazón, sintiéndolo palpitar cada vez más rápido…más rápido, más rápido, y más rápido._

 _Está empezando a dolerme…como si estuviera sujeto a lo que pasa a mí alrededor._

 ** _-Dijiste que me amabas…James, ¿acaso en medio de nuestro compromiso, te arrepentiste de tan hermosas y cutres palabras?...¿acaso también me estafaste con el regalo de la felicidad verdadera, James?...¿porque me tratabas con tanto desprecio, si era yo quien se te acostaba a tu lado en el lecho?...¿a donde se fueron tan gratas sensaciones y promesas vacías?, ¡¿a donde se fue la pasión de la aventura, y la llegada del amanecer de nuestro día?!...¿dónde está el amor que me proclamabas, James?-_**

 _El aullido y el griterío de varias voces se conjugan en mi mente, cada una de ellas, expresándome sus penas y maldades que las aquejan. Son muchas, miles, las que se alzan desde la tumba, en búsqueda de la redención._

 _En forma de putrefactos cadáveres, con trozos de carne y órganos descoloridos y destrozados, con su fisionomía totalmente desquebrajada, frágiles, imponentes, vengativas…pero, sobre todo, sonrientes. Aquel mar de calaveras andantes, se empezó a acercarse hacia mí._

 _Formando un circular de azar, donde nada sale, ni nada entrara jamás._

 ** _-Tú no eres nada que logre obtener algún valor, tus pecados cometidos contra nosotras no tendrá ya algún perdón…son todas estas, las que alguna vez amaste, las que alguna vez besaste, y las que alguna vez llegaste a llamar "la mitad de tu alma"…es así como quedamos por ser recibidoras de tu "amor"…y ya es momento, de una retribución-_**

 _Las keres rugen, mientras se consolidan en una prisión perpetua de la cual yo soy el único residente, mi habitación se transforma, en un espacio monótono y silente, donde no hay ya nada, donde no puedo ver ni escuchar nada, y donde lo único que puedo hacer, es esperar, en un profundo encuentro con lo que será mi destino a juzgar._

 _El rechinido del metal, percata ligeramente mi atención._

 _-Q-Quien anda ahí?...-_

 _La risa burlona de una mujer es la única respuesta a mi voz._

 _Hasta que un par de manos me envuelven en un caluroso y fraterno abrazo, y cuya piel divina, reconozco a la perfección._

 _Derramo un par de lágrimas de alegría, pero también de condenación…_

 _Mi castigo ha llegado, ahora lo sé con seguridad._

 _Pues el diablo se me ha aparecido en persona, con toda la intención de hacerme pagar._

 ** _-Te tengo de nuevo, amor mío-_**

 _Mis ojos se posan sobre los de ella, y mi rio a carcajadas, mientras me detengo a pensar que decir._

 ** _-No volverás a escapar, ya no más…me has dado todo tu amor terrenal-_**

 _A la vez que sus ojos se disparan en un frenesí enloquecido, rompiendo la ilusión de prefectura y belleza de la cual yo recordaba de ella._

 ** _-Y ha llegado el momento de que por fin te devuelva…todo eso, que me has hecho-_**

* * *

 **(Escuchar: "Logos Naki World (Full versión)-Hellsing")**

Empujo al desgraciado con fuerza, haciéndolo caer al suelo, donde el intenta levantarse, mas yo lo pateo en la boca del estómago, lo cual paraliza todos sus movimientos.

El me mira con enorme sorpresa y temor, mientras ve como me acerco cada vez más a su mísera existencia…no sabría describir esto con palabras, lo que siento en estos instantes es tan simple y complicado a la vez.

Un nuevo intento de rebeldía es efectuado cuando este intenta hacerme caer con una patada lateral de su pierna izquierda, mas yo la esquivo fácilmente, solo para agacharme rápidamente, y perforar su tobillo con la punta filosa de mis garras.

Ha soltado su primer alarido…oh dios, como, como adoro cuando hacen eso.

Algo de saliva se me es derramada desde mi boca, puesto que estoy ansiosa por lo que va a acontecer. Soy un cazador de bestias, no un asesino de inocentes. Este hombre ha violentado a sus mujeres, hasta obligarlas a suicidarse voluntariamente con el fin de evitar seguir soportando sus maltratos y su infatigable sed de violencia.

Lo que se hace en este mundo, siempre, de alguna manera, se deberá de pagar en el otro.

Y ahora él está prisionero en "mi mundo"…mi mundo de pesadillas, de muerte, y de venganza.

Otra bestia ha caído entre mis manos…y es mi deber expiarla nuevamente.

* * *

" **En nombre del Dios, las almas impuras de la vida muerta, serán desterradas en la condenación eterna…"**

* * *

 **-Amen-**

Mi primera acción es colocarme por encima de su tórax, presionando sus pulmones, e impidiéndoles expandirse libremente, lo cual le reducirá exponencialmente su capacidad de resistirse. El continúa gritando espantado, sin saber cómo sigue.

Levanta uno de sus puños, e intenta golpearme con él en mi cara.

Mas yo lo detengo interponiendo el mío, estrujándolo fríamente, y lograr desdoblar sus dedos hasta conseguir que su palma quedo totalmente abierta. Sujeto 4 de sus dedos con fuerza, para luego levantar en un leve movimiento mi mano izquierda.

Y, de un solo tajo, cortarle los 4 dedos sangrantes, hasta hacerlo caer en el piso.

No me detengo, y ahora flexionándole el codo, vuelvo a centrar mi atención en su muñeca.

Para escurrir mis armas entre su piel y su carne, hasta dejar las venas y los nervios afuera. Y oprimirlos gustosamente entre mis manos, soltando una entremezcla de diversos líquidos en ellas. Repito el mismo proceso, jalándole los susodichos como si fueron cuerdas rotas de un arpa, levantándolas desde sus raíces, mientras veo como el ingrato se retuerce de dolor inminente.

Antes de que me harte de su bullicio, y en un arrebato de adrenalina y estupor, rebanarle todo el antebrazo derecho, en un corte limpio incluso en los huesos.

Las lágrimas de sus ojos empiezan a emerger, como respuesta a mi estimulo dado, no pudiéndose contener. Acerco mi boca hacia ellas, empezando a lamerlas y a saborearlas una a una…son tan dulces, tan sabrosas, tan exquisitas…el sufrir de las bestias, ¡no se compara con nada!

Benditos ojos, dadores de tan excelente manjar proveniente de un cerdo animal, tan preciados, tan ricos, tan prometedores…

Lo cual me obliga a clavarle 2 de mis garras en ellos, perforándolos en un chorro de sangre y líquido viscoso blanquecino, y a jalarlos hacia atrás, siendo arrancados junto a una maraña de nervios. Me los devoro en el acto, con demasiado gusto. Son más deliciosos que las lágrimas… ¿Por qué acaso, si eres tan mala persona, eres tan bueno sirviendo como comida?

Mi respiración empieza a agitarse apresuradamente, encendiendo en mí un calor que proviene desde mi parte inferior, que sube desde mi vientre hacia mi corazón, que se implanta en mi exuberante busto, y que se extiende a partir de ahora a toda mi conciencia y mi instigación.

Y el seguir gritando, en una sinfonía que me hace grata de oír. Los sollozos de un culpable, las suplicas de quienes son la cúspide del mal en la Tierra. Me hacen sentir de lo más gratificante.

Me dan euforia. Me dan ira.

Pero sobre todo, me excitan.

Es por ello por lo que no paro mi sadismo contra ellas, contra las bestias. Porque no solo me gusta exterminarlas de la faz del planeta…sino porque también quisiera compartir con ellas, el placer del pecado prohibido.

Lo que más se anhela y desea, sin dejarlo caer nunca en el olvido.

Posando mis garras sobre su pecho, uniéndolos al latiente y caliente mío, le doy a entender lo que estoy a punto de cometer.

Saboreando el manjar de su cuerpo, respirando el mismo aire que emerge desde sus pulmones, emocionándome, a más no poder.

Le perforo el hombro con presteza, exponiendo cierta parte del hueso, mientras busco entre su fisionomía algo que quisiera tocar desde la primera vez que lo vi. Quiero saber si lo que presentí era verdadero, y no un error fatídico de mi inquietante juicio.

Llegando hasta mi destino final, y sonriendo socarronamente, mientras elevo mi mirada hacia su cabeza.

 **-Es verdad…querido James, tu amor es un amor contaminado, que te envenena y que te condena, llegando el mismo hasta tal punto, que ha consumido por completo tu "corazón"…ahora no eres más que una cascara vacía con forma humana, que piensa, que crea, más que no siente…que no siente nada, ni siquiera ya el dolor-**

Saco mi mano con brutalidad, abriendo un nuevo agujero en su pecho, mientras mi victima da otro de sus griteríos infernales, sin sentido y sin razón.

 **-O eso se supone que debería ser…jaja, creo que me equivoque-**

Me divierto mientras admiro como el ingrato continua agonizando. De su cuerpo sale demasiada sangre, y creo que, de seguir al paso que va, no le tomara más que unos cuantos minutos fallecer.

Sonaría tan fácil dejar que sufriese desangrado, mientras esperara impacientemente a la muerte.

Se creería correcto perdonarlo, y dejar que la ofensa quedara en el pasado.

Más sé que eso no puede hacerse, puesto que aquello no es lo que deseo.

Y yo soy una persona que no se inmuta ni se contiene con sus más profundos, enfermizos, y oscuros delirios.

- **Ahora es cuando la verdadera redención comienza, cuando lo que se hizo es retribuido finalmente, y cuando he de regalarte uno de los dones más preciados que te pueden dar en este mundo…querido James-**

Mis prendas empiezan a transmutar debido a la indicada ocasión, empezando a desvanecerse lentamente, una a una, hasta dejarme a mi completamente desnuda.

Revelándole, ante mi desafortunada y agonizante víctima, mi preciado y delicado cuerpo puesto ante él, deseoso de seguir con la diversión antes dada, con la conclusión del castigo y la penitencia. Y con el comienzo de lo que será una de mis últimas travesuras…

Mis muslos se intercalan y se unen a los suyos, pegando mi expuesta feminidad frente a su creciente y fulgurosa hombría, mi estómago se toca con lo que es su desangrado abdomen de ser material, y mis pechos se acurrucan junto a su vulnerado y putrefacto hueco de vacío existencial. Él no tiene corazón, eso ya lo sé. Yo tampoco lo tengo, puesto que hacía tiempo lo perdí…

Por lo que lo único que nos queda, es compartir y llenar ese vacío lo mejor que podamos, no es así?

 **-Me excita ver cómo te retuerces de dolor, del dolor que te he ocasionado. Te he hecho pagar por lo que me debías…más ahora que lo hecho esta perdonado, hemos de llegar a la reconciliación-** derramo sobre el mi negruzca lengua, que empieza a adentrarse entre la amargura de su boca por la ambrosia carmesí, deleitándose con el caliente y agonizante aliento que despide el bastardo en sus últimos momentos de vida. No sé si sigue consciente, o tan solo es incapaz ahora de poder decir una sola palabra en realidad.

Mas eso no me importa, ahora solo quiero saciar ese intenso deseo que él ha despertado en mí.

Y separarme de su boca, arrancándole los labios inferiores con mis dientes, antes de comentar de manera ultimante.

 **-James…ahora quiero que estés…dentro de mí-**

Y es así como yo empezaba lentamente a consolar mis inmundos deseos con su cuerpo…

No importaba que estuviera desfalleciente, igualmente su cuerpo respondió al mío con la misma naturaleza que lo haría en cualquier otra ocasión.

O al menos así lo hizo, hasta que su cuerpo empezaba a descender su temperatura, hasta que empezaba a ponerse tibio, un poco antes que frio…

Haciéndome llegar al clímax, un poco antes de que la Parca lo reclamara como suyo.

No me arrepiento de nada lo cometido…incluso desde ahora.

Son todas estas bestias las hermanas y las subordinadas de la Bestia que se encargó de arruinarme mi vida. Son igualmente culpables que ella…es por ello que he de asesinarlas, hasta que no quede ni una sola viva.

Es ese mi deseo personal como persona.

Así como también mi deseo como mujer.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

* * *

 **Creo que hasta aquí ya ha sido suficiente por ahora, wow, apuesto a que nadie se hubiera esperado que el susodicho "Ser X" no fuera varón como normalmente suponemos casi siempre en el fandom (o en la mayoría de cosas de esta temática en general). Es tan solo una pequeña sorpresa y cambio que quise hacer para diferenciar lo que hago de lo que usualmente suelen ver por aquí...la pregunta es, ahora que saben cuál es su sexo, ¿Cuál de todas las chicas de DxD creen que sea? Espero sus intentos de responderme, puesto que la cosa también me tiene a mí con algo de expectativas en el aire.**

 **Perdonen la tardanza, ya son casi 2 meses desde la última actualización de esta cosa, pero últimamente me estuve planteando actualizar o publicar algún trabajo cada mes para que mi firma no se olvide, y, por eso, para que pueda crecer como escritor (ya sean one-shot, algún capítulo de mis fics, o un poema, sin importar la duración, ahí esta el truco e.e). Porque así es la cosa caballeros, sino no progreso, y tengo decidido seguir avanzando de aquí en adelante.**

 **Me he tenido que hacer el "Plus Ultra" para terminar esta cosa lo más rápido posible, sin perder de vista los detalles o algún error ortográfico que se me pueda saltar por ahí, si sé que no recibiré el "Premio Nobel de Literatura" por esto, y muchos menos la "One Piece", pero cualquier review o apoyo a la causa cuenta, así que si les gusto, que no se les olvide seguir apoyando el proyecto.**

 **Otro dato curioso que quisiera dar, es que ya en la siguiente entrega las "pesadillas" de las victimas pasaran a ser la de personajes canónicos de la serie, no como en la presente, en la cual me dedique a enseñármelas con pobres diablos sin importancia o redundancia. El propósito de este episodio era ir calentando los motores para lo que seguirá, así como mostrarles algo de la naturaleza del "Ser X", ya saben, de que serviría tanto palabreo sin acción y sexo?, ¿Cómo lo que tantos ustedes quieren y desean ver y leer? No os culpo, yo también soy adicto a querer ver tales cosas en una historia, pero eso si, bien llevado.**

 **Y por último, para que se sienta que el presente aspirante a escritor les dé la sensación de que los escucha y tiene siempre sus opiniones (aunque, en el fondo, sea una estrategia un poco sucia para seguir alentándolos a continuar comentando), es como abrimos la siguiente sección por el voto mayoritario del proletariado de FF (y también porque se me da la regalada gana :V).**

 **CONTESTANDO REVIEWS:**

 **TheDevilZero: La verdad, me alegro que tú seas el único que lo haya notado, y eso va para todos que estén prestando atención a ello, si se fijan con atención en la mayoría de la historia contada hasta ahora, podrán darse cuenta que gran parte de los párrafos contienen rimas entre sí, y que se juntan para narrar algo. Gracias por el apoyo y la crítica, uno más al team nunca falta jeje. Ya arroje algo de luz a la cosa, ahora todo depende de quién creas que es el "asesino de bestias".**

 **Ritchy Moore: Bueno, es la verdad, gran parte de la entonación fue sacada de los fragmentos de la invocación de "Zalgo, el horror de persona", aunque me sorprende que alguien la recuerde… ¿Qué tan viejo eres, men? En fin, gracias por opinar, yo no lo puedo obligar a que algo le guste o no, aunque me agrada que le hayas puesto su buena dosis de respeto. Por cierto, ¿desde cuándo Issei es un personaje "querido" en DxD? Jajaja XXDDD.**

 **ELDRAGONCOLORADO16: Gracias viejo, ojala usted también siga sacando más proyectos, y ojala el presente trabajo haya cumplido con sus expectativas. Que no se olvide de continuar y seguir puliendo su cross de DxD con la de "Predator", ¿ok? Tal vez dentro de poco pueda hacerle compañía con respecto al género de la "ciencia ficción" en el fandom.**

 **Hyperion52: Lo diferente es a lo que me quería enfocar, y me alegra que ello tan raro le haya agradado a su persona. Que las masacres del día de hoy le hayan gustado, porque no me contendré en los siguientes capítulos. Gracias.**

 **Y ahora, lo dicho y hecho esta. Ha llegado el momento de despedirme. No mas espero no haberme pasado de vergas aqui u.u...**

 **Zalgo viajero les desea, buenas noches.**


End file.
